


2:37AM

by kyeonwon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Light Angst, Mentioned Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Pining, Rule 63, Wonhee, fem!kihyun, fem!wonho, implied showho, wonhee is scared of the dark, yeojoo - Freeform, yeojoo enjoys comforting her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyeonwon/pseuds/kyeonwon
Summary: Wonhee is deathly afraid of the dark, and can only seem to be calm when she's with Yeojoo, but doesn't notice the other's feelings for her.





	2:37AM

A loud thud and a yelp woke Yeojoo up that night. There was someone outside her door shuffling around not even attempting to be subtle, she leaned over and read the time 2:37AM. She groaned and sat up in bed, this wasn't the first time one of the members had come to her this late at night when they either couldn't sleep, were scared or even just wanted to talk. Minji being the main culprit of the latter, demanding late night gossips about Jooheon or complaining about their schedules and how it messed up her sleeping pattern. Dodo would rarely make late night visits to Yeojoo as she usually was out like a light as soon as her dainty head made even the slightest contact with a pillow, yet occasionally, more often recently, couldn't sleep and demanded Yeojoo to talk to her in order to "Bore her to sleep." Wonhee was the middle ground. She would only come to her room if she was truly terrified and could not spend another second alone. Despite being deathly afraid of the dark she reportedly "Didn't want to bother anyone," which, while the gesture was appreciated, the members knew that she wanted nothing more than to crawl up with someone and hide away until the sun rose and she would eventually ease herself out of the bed without waking anyone and make her way back to her own room. 

Yeojoo found it more than endearing, yet something in her wished that Wonhee would stick around until morning and for her not to act as if nothing had occurred the night before, as if she never crawled her way into her bed shaking from fear and demanded that she be allowed to hug her. Yeojoo wasn't about to question her logic or even why she found it comforting but as long as Wonhee was happy then so was she. 

"Yeojoo..." 

A quiet whine came from the doorway of Yeojoo's room, begging for a sign to be let in. Wonhee. 

"Come in," she called, voice thick with sleep as she leaned over to turn on the lamp on the bedside table. The door slowly creaked open with a guilty looking Wonhee standing behind it, stuffed rabbit in hand, and she swiftly made her way over to the bed and under the covers as if she had just seen a ghost. Yeojoo let out a groggy laugh and shuffled closer to the wall to give more room to the trembling girl, "The fairy lights didn't work?" Wonhee shook her head no and tried to hide her reddening face. 

"Still too dark," she mumbled, "Sorry." 

"Don't apologise," Yeojoo said, stroking her hair (one of the many ways she had found that calmed Wonhee down) and gave a faint smile. Yeojoo couldn't help but notice the exaggerated quiver of her lip or the redness under her eyes, "You can't keep doing this to yourself." 

Wonhee averted her eyes, "I know," her voice was barely even a whisper, "I won't bother you anymore but just for tonight. Please?" 

Yeojoo gave another tired smile, "You know that's not what I meant. You can't keep torturing yourself like this, if you need to come in and sleep with me then that's fine. I'm worried about you," It was true. In fact, all the members were worried for her wellbeing. There would be some nights that she'd turn every light in the house on, other nights she would stay awake with only the stuffed rabbit her mother gave her for company and occasionally she would even be heard crying out of sheer terror, disrupting not only her sleep but the rest of the members too. To make matters worse she would refuse any help. According to her it was better if she learned to get over her fear by facing it head on by herself. 

"Trust me, I'm good. Honest," She hesitated, "Tonight it just got really bad that's all." 

Yeojoo raised her eyebrows in disbelief, "I'm serious you know, stop doing that I'll tell Hyunwoo." 

Wonhee froze. Something in Yeojoo stirred in discomfort at the elders reaction. She always knew that Hyunwoo was Wonhee's weak spot, after all the majority of her mindless rambles were solely about him. It was something the younger had come to hate, hearing all about the group leader's day and how they worked out together or how she caught him stealing glances at her. It made Yeojoo feel sick.

It wasn't that she had anything against Hyunwoo, she loved him as much as the other members, however none adored him quite as much as Wonhee, but there was just something stopping her for being happy for her friend. Something that until recently Yeojoo had refused to admit even to herself. 

It started out small at first, noticing cute little mannerisms that Wonhee had such as apologising far more often than necessary or when she would pout and stare hoping for someone to talk to her rather than initiating conversations. It then progressed into Yeojoo finding it hard to breathe whenever she heard her laugh or finding herself staring at her hands for far too long, wondering what they'd feel like holding hers. 

And now she had to suffer through Wonhee going through something similar. Except she felt it for someone else. 

However, no matter how hard it was she had to push down those feelings and focus on Wonhee. It was also painfully obvious that Hyunwoo had mutual feelings for her, he had asked Yeojoo one to many times what kind of guy Wonhee liked for it not to be the case. 

"Please don't," Wonhee said, breaking Yeojoo out of her trance, "That'll be embarrassing I'll never live it down," she gave a weak smile and nod in return and promised not to. However, she couldn't help but mentally coo at the way her face relaxed and let out a small breath she probably didn't even realise she was holding. 

Letting out a hum Yeojoo turned around so that her back was to the other girl, "I'm starting to get tired," she warned her in case she fell asleep while she was being talked to like the many other times she was visited by the members. 

Wonhee whined, "Can I hug you? I'm still a little... you know." Without even answering a strong arm made its way over Yeojoo's chest and onto her stomach, slightly crushing her. It wasn't as if she minded though, even with the added pressure of Wonhee's infamous hug she could still feel tingles all over her skin, flushing hot and red underneath her touch and her heartbeat accelerated until she felt as though she would die. She couldn't help but feel those thousands of butterflies erupt in her stomach pound against her throat, begging for the words that begged to be spoken. But that would never happen. It could never happen. It would ruin everything. 

Pushing down any negative feelings she harboured, she relaxed into the hug and despite being crushed by an iron grip she felt at ease, as long as she could have moments like these every now and then it made the heartbreak worth it. For Wonhee anything was worth it. 

And as Yeojoo felt herself slowly drifting off to sleep she could help but feel the way her heart stuttered at Wonhee's soft breath on her neck, how she loosened her grip as she fell asleep and how she tucked her head into the crook of Yeojoo's neck as though it was the most natural thing in the world. 

And through this she was able to forget everything. Forget that Wonhee was in love with someone else, forget that if Wonhee ever found out that Yeojoo loved her their entire friendship would be completely in ruins and even forget where they were, who they were. They were no longer idols, but simply regular people enjoying each others company security and warmth. If Yeojoo thought hard enough she could picture them both laying in a bed just for them, in a house just for them with a life just for them. Everything was simply just for them. And as her eyes grew heavier and heavier she felt happy, the smile on her lips not leaving once throughout the entire night. 

In the morning Wonhee was gone. It wasn't surprising to feel the cold air hit her back as soon as her eyes flickered open that morning. She looked over to the nightstand and saw Wonhee's usual message written onto a post-it. It read: 

Thank you so much again Yeojoo! I don't know what i'd do without you! I love you! So so much! 

And that was more than enough for Yeojoo. She opened the drawer and stared at Wonhee's many other post-it messages that she never failed to leave each and every night she would spend with the other. Even simply the sight of the colourful notes could send Yeojoo into pure bliss, her heart skyrocketing out of pure adoration for the older. She gave a sad smile and dropped the note in the drawer as though it was a representation of her feelings and slammed it shut. Not giving a second glance she reached for the key and turned the lock. 

For their friendship. For Wonhee

**Author's Note:**

> hiii um this is my first fic and idk what i was doing most the time while writing this so please be gentle;; hhh but i thought it was cute so???? might as well post it sorry if it's bad ><


End file.
